


The Way to Dusty Death

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, But right at the beginning and maybe a bad guy later on, Car Chases, Character Death, Gore, Happy Ending, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: 5 times winner of the Grand Prix Driver's Championship Victor Nikiforov is involved in an accident in the middle of the Russian Grand Prix.  He blames himself for the horrifying result.  As the racing season continues Victor's mental health deteriorates and the Katsuki racing team start to wonder if Victor has cracked, but is all as it seems?





	The Way to Dusty Death

Victor sat in the wreckage.  At first he wondered if he could move and then he thought that he had better before the car caught fire.  Hauling himself out of the cockpit he rolling onto the ground away from the wreckage of the car and sat up putting his elbows on his knees.  What the hell had just happened.  He pulled off his helmet and threw it to the ground, pushing the head covering of the Nomex suit off his head and carding his fingers through his hair.  The emergency vehicles had pulled up beside him and the ambulance was just screeching to a halt nearby.  The car was rapidly dowsed with foam and he waved away the medic who was trying to check him over for injuries.  Victor got unsteadily to his feet pinching the bridge of his nose to try to clear his head.  He refused any help and started to walk back to the pit.  The accident had happened just outside the pit lane.  He was overtaking Hiroshi Katsuki his teammate who was in the lead, and who had left an unfortunate opening for Victor to take advantage of, but then something went wrong, Hiroshi’s car pulled to one side violently, he clipped Victor’s car which spun off the track hitting the barrier and coming to a halt.

He came out of his reverie becoming aware of the blue flashing lights ahead of him and the chaos that the pits had descended into.  But, his car was behind?  Katsuki?  Oh no!  Victor started walking faster and then running.  As he came up to the Katsuki pit he stopped and a hollow of dread filled his stomach. No! No! This couldn’t be happening.  Hiroshi was his friend and teammate, they had known each other for years.  The medics were lifting a stretcher into the ambulance with someone on it, maybe he was injured but could recover?  Victor started to walk slowly towards the group of people gathered behind the wreckage of the other car.  As he turned the corner the ambulance rushed off, taking whoever was on board to the hospital, but his gaze was then drawn to the body covered with a sheet resting beside the car.  He gasped, put a horrified hand over his mouth and took a step back.

His gasp attracted the attention of the people standing round.

“Victor!  You’re OK!”  Phichit ran up to Victor and gripped his arm and pulled him into a hug.  Victor wrapped his arms around Phichit, he could feel the junior engineer’s body shaking and Victor realised that his own hands were shaking too.  He looked up and saw Mari Katsuki staring at him.  She was unharmed, but her face was furious and tears were running down her cheeks. The pit was silent apart from a few gasping breaths as the team tried to cope with what had happened. Victor looked around, trying to work out who was injured and who had died.  He could not see Toshiya Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki or Hiroshi Katsuki.  He didn’t want to interrupt the oppressive silence.  He didn’t want people to start blaming him, but who was he kidding?  It was his fault.  If he hadn’t been greedy for that win, for the opportunity to stay at the top of the driver’s standings, even though the two drivers in first place were on the same team.  Then this wouldn’t have happened.  He looked back down and hugged Phichit tighter, his fault.

The race officials had hung back at first, reluctant to disturb the mourning of the team, but practicality asserted itself and they stepped forward.  The lead race official coughed.

“An analysis of the race footage will need to be done.  Both cars will be collected and examined.  I and my team will do everything we can to find the cause of the incident.  In the meantime please return to your accommodation and accept my condolences.  Phichit broke free of Victor and turned.

“I want to be involved in the clean up.”

“Unfortunately that will not be possible Mr …” the official looked at his tablet, “Chulanont.  No one with any involvement in the accident or teams will be allowed near the wreckage.”

“WHAT!  My best friend is badly injured and his brother died.  I need to know what went wrong.”  Phichit stalked up to the official and was about to poke him in the chest.

“Phichit,” Mari pulled Phichit back with a hand on his arm.  “Let it go.  These are the rules.”  Her voice was hoarse, she turned and looked at Victor, whose pale face looked as if there was not a drop of blood in it as he stared at the covered body.  “I want to rip into you Victor Nikiforov, and if it turns out that this was ‘driver error’ I will not rest until you have been stripped of your titles and turned out on the streets with not a penny to your fucking name.”

Victor looked up at Mari and in a quiet voice “Hiroshi, Yuuri?”  He could feel his knees starting to buckle as the shock of knowing the damage he had inflicted took hold.

“Victor, Victor!”  Someone was shaking his arm.  “What? What am I doing on the floor.”

“You fainted, let the medics fucking examine you this time.  They just came back and told us that you wouldn’t let them do anything when you got out of the car.”  

Victor groaned.  “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you’re a long way from fine.  You’re going to the hospital.”  Mari stated.  “Stop arguing with us, you could have concussion or internal bleeding, now shut up and let the medics do their job!”  By now she was shouting. “Fucking idiot!”  She reached into her pocket for the packet of cigarettes she usually stored there, but then remembered that she was trying to quit. “Fuck!” She said again and turned away, Victor could hear her sobbing as she finally broke down.  Phichit gave Victor a look and went to comfort Mari.  Too devastated by the events of the last 15 minutes, Victor’s eyes were constantly on the body, he still didn’t know if it was Yuuri or Hiroshi underneath the shroud, but he finally allowed the medics to do their job and cart him away in the other ambulance, the cloth covered body still laying on the tarmac of the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a teaser chapter than an actual chapter, as I really wanted to know what people thought and couldn't keep it to myself any longer (I have no impulse control). It is very loosely based on the book The Way to Dusty Death by Alastair Maclean (1973).
> 
> As with my other longish fic, updates will be irregular.


End file.
